¿El amor? ¿Es solo sexo?
by Shimizublack
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, un chico que ama a una cantante por su hermosa voz y su belleza, pero un día su hermano y su padre son trasladados a trabajar a Tokyo, el termina estudiando en la misma ciudad que ella, como reaccionara el Uchiha al conocer a una pelirosa.
1. Chapter 1

**¿El amor? ¿Es solo sexo?**

**I Telón.**

Aquel deseo comenzaba a llenar el cuerpo de un pelinegro, sus suaves caricias comenzaban a volverlo loco, el olor a alcohol y cigarrillo entraba por sus poros nasales, no se podía controlar en esa situación, y estaba deseando hacerlo, no podía dejar todo atrás como un cobarde, o siendo manipulado por una mujer, aquella persona que dejaba tocar su cuerpo se podía notar la sonrisa arrogante y burlona en su rostro, sus manos subieron hasta su cabello masajeándolo un poco, las manos juguetonas del hombre pasaron hasta su trasero, dando leves masajes a estos, las manos blancas y perfectas de la extraña mujer bajaron hasta su entrepierna divirtiéndose un rato, sacando gemidos ajenos.

El lugar se veía totalmente sucio, la luz de la luna entraba en aquella habitación, un lento movimiento el cabello de la mujer se movió dejando ver una larga melena de color rosa, cayendo por todo el alrededor de los dos cuerpos desnudos. Los ojos oscuros de los dos alumbraron el lugar, dejándose llevar por sus emociones y sus manías, una de las manos de la chica llego hasta sus mejillas tomándolo de estas y acercando sus dos rostros, el miembro de aquel pelinegro estaba cerca de la chica, dedicándole besos a sus labios, y mordiendo al mismo tiempo de estos, disfrutando de aquella cercanía con la chica que lo volvía loco.

—_Sasuke _—.La voz que soltó la mujer era demasiado gruesa para su gusto.— _¡Sasuke!_ —. Se oyó más fuerte la voz de esa persona en su cabeza. — ¡Ototo! ¡Maldición levántate ya! —. Un grito se escucho en toda la casa.

Un hombre alto, con cabellera negra larga amarrada en una pequeña coleta, de ojos negros profundos y ojeras bajo estos estaba levantado alado de la cama de su pequeño hermano, vestía un pantalón ceñido a sus piernas de color negro, dejando ver las bien formadas y su trasero demasiado provocativo, un suéter blanco debajo de un chaleco negro, con diseños de color rojo alrededor. Mostrando su cuerpo bien formado con músculos no exagerados, pero demasiado sexy y lindo para su gusto. {N/A: Inner: La autora babea en estos momentos imaginándose a ese papacito, así que yo les describiré al que viene *-*}

Los ojos profundos, y negros como la obscuridad se veían totalmente dormidos, un hermoso chico se levanto asustado de su cama, su cabello desordenado, dejando ver un aspecto tierno y sencillo por acabarse de levantar, en su rostro sus labios estaban torcidos por sentir aquel grito, y despertar de su maravillosa escena pervertida, con la mujer de su vida, el cuerpo del chico estaba totalmente desnudo, solo tenía un bóxer sobre sus piernas tapando su amigo que había tenido una excelente batalla en sueños, sus músculos se notaban sobre un espejo que estaba delante de este, se tallo lentamente los ojos y levanto la mirada observando a un furioso pelinegro.

— _¿Sabes qué hora es?, aniki_ —. Pregunto dormido el hermoso pelinegro, viendo de reojo a su hermano, con todavía aspecto de sueño.

—_Si no supiera, no te vendría a levantar, tienes que ir a la escuela. _— le regaño, mirándolo con una vena en la frente.

—_Pero Itachi, ayer me quede hasta tarde viendo el concierto y ahora no tengo ánimos de ir a la escuela _—. Se quejo tirándose de nuevo en la cama, cerrando sus ojos.

— _¿Concierto? ¿Eh? ¿Ayer era el concierto?_ —. Las preguntas del pelinegro mayor, comenzaron a multiplicarse, y se sonrojo por completo, no solo de la vergüenza si no de rabia — _¡Maldito Sasuke! ¡Sabias del concierto y no me dijiste!_ —.

—_Lo siento hermano, pero no tenía porque hacerlo, se veía tan fantástica ayer_ —. Un aura brillante cubrió al pelinegro, cegando a su hermano que aunque hubiera visto el sol al principio de la mañana, aquella aura era demasiado para sus pequeños y tiernos ojos, como él decía. — _¡Canto su último tema! ¡Se veía tan tierna y tan linda!_ —. El sueño del pelinegro desapareció por completo, su hermano en grandes zancadas le golpeo la frente y salió de la habitación, dejándolo como bobo enamorado.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

Una falda volaba con el viento que yacía dentro de una gran casa, sus piernas se movían rápidamente dejando ver su interior cubierto por unas largas medias veladas de color negro, el vestido que tenia puesto, manga larga era el uniforme de su escuela, blanco con detalles azules, cubriendo hasta más arriba de su ombligo con dos botones, en sus mangas finales, tenía varios grafitis azules, y una gran franja azul gruesa y oscura, la misma franja la tenia al final de la falda del vestido, y una pequeña formando su cuello, con los mismos grafitis en forma de flores en su cuello.

En el interior de la casa, llena de objetos y cosas valiosas, un cabello rosado se veía correr por todo el lugar, sus ojos verdes, brillaban con intensidad por los brillos solares, pero se mantenían opacos y oscuros a cualquier relación de vida humana, sus manos suaves y tiernas como simple costumbre, sus piernas bien formadas, glúteos grandes, y piernas gruesas, abdomen plano, y larga figura, senos grandes, y cuello delgado. Su cabello yacía amarrado en dos coletas, y una mirada de triunfo se veía en su rostro, unos tacos negros se podrían ver debajo en sus pies, deteniéndose delante de una gran puerta.

—_Gaara, sal que se que estas aquí_ —. Se oyó una dulce voz, proveniente de la chica. — _¡Haruno Gaara, aparece en este instante!_ —. Gruño molesta la pelirosa.

Un alto pelirrojo, de ojos aguamarina, con un tatuaje en su frente con la palabra amor, con cuerpo bien formado, y mirada arrogante y gatuna se asomo por la puerta, dejando ver su cuello deseable, y sonrisa arrogante, portaba un pantalón blanco, con una camisa igual a la de su hermana, pero a diferencia que en el borde al final, se dividía en "V" aquella franja azul, sus mejillas se notaban totalmente ampliadas de la burla, y su sonrisa se amplió mas al ver la cara de enojo de su pequeña hermana melliza.

— _¿Me llamaste, hermanita? _—. Pregunto inocente.

— _¿Hermanita? ¡Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste cabrón!_ —. Le grito exasperada, sacando su celular colocándolo en su rostro, en un blog estaba la chica pelirosa vistiendo en una corta toalla dejando ver el comienzo de sus glúteos y el de sus senos, en un baño de aguas termales, su cabello rosaba por toda su espada, cayendo hacia sus glúteos, dejándolos ver irresistibles, sus mejillas se notaban sonrojadas, y una sonrisa de satisfacción se veía.

— _¿Qué? Muestro la realidad de la vida_ —. Le comento burlón, siendo fulminado por la mirada asesina de su hermana, una sonrisa más arrogante se formo en su rostro. — _Esa pagina es solo para los estudiantes de nuestra escuela hermanita, solo nosotros lo podemos ver porque es privado, no te molestes que lo veamos, tendrán un derrame nasal, mira cuantas visitas han tenido, incluso de chicas que dan para los dos lados, me he vuelto tan popular _—. Decía arrogante aquel chico, siendo rodeado por un aura brillante, y varios símbolos de amor compartían su aura.

— _¡Te has convertido más popular! ¡Con mi maldito cuerpo! _—. Le grito la chica, con un aura asesina rodeándola — _Te castrare y luego te matare, Gaa-nii_ —. Menciono tétrica, tronándose lentamente los dedos.

Gaara comenzó a temblar un poco, y preparo sus piernas, pasando con una ráfaga de viento a su hermana, comenzando a correr por toda la gran mansión

— _¡No huyas cobarde!_ —. Gritaba la pelirosa.

— _¿¡A no! ¡Quieres matar a mi hermoso mejor amigo de la infancia! _—. Gritaba el chico alejándose más rápido de su pequeña y endemoniada hermana melliza.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

En una pequeña escuela, donde los alumnos vestían sus ropas normales, ya que no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar buenas prendas, estaba un pelinegro con los ojos cerrados, tenía en sus ojos unos hermosos anteojos, gruesos que tenía una línea como si estuvieran rasgados, su mirada era totalmente temeraria, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente al recordar a una hermosa pelirosa cantando en un concierto, por su mente pasaba la famosa _Sakura Haruno_ y su banda "_Blood Drops_" el chico dejo de soñar despierto al sentir varias miradas sobre él.

— _¿Uchiha? ¿Está prestando atención a mi explicación?_ —. La pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría, haciéndolo asentir levemente. — _¿Puedes explicarme la reacción química?_ —.

—_La…la reacción química_ —. Susurro sobre sus dientes, y suspiro. Si no fuera un nerd como todos en esa escuela lo consideran ya estaría totalmente perdido. — Es _todo proceso termodinámico en el cual una o más sustancias llamadas reactivos, por efecto de un factor energético, se transforman en otras sustancias llamadas productos._ — Explico arrogante ante la mirada del profesor el cual suspiro frustrado.

—_Bien, sigue prestando atención_ —. Le completo al dirigirse de nuevo al tablero, comenzando a escribir algunas formulas.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un hermoso pelinegro con ojeras bajo sus ojos, le dedico una mirada a su hermano menor, recibiendo miradas embobadas y enamoradas de todos alrededor, incluyendo algunos hombres, debajo de su brazo llevaba algunos libros de matemáticas y física, sus ojos reflejaban decisión y diversión.

—_Darui-san_ —. Llamo el pelinegro cortante, llamando la gran atención de un hermoso hombre alto de piel oscura y cabello blanco, tapando su lado izquierdo. Sus ojos negros lo dejaban ver totalmente interesante, y mirada fría y totalmente sobresaliente. — _Quiero pedir un permiso para mi hermano menor_ —. Le comento, mientras este suspiraba y asentía.

— _¿Itachi?_ —. No termino de hacer la pregunta cuando fue jalado fuera de clases por su hermano mayor.

— _¡Sasuke es grandioso!_ —. Decía emocionado moviendo sus manos de arriba para abajo. — _¡mi padre fue transferido hacia la zona de Tokyo!_ {N/A: Viven en un campo de Japón} _¡Y eso también fue para mí el día de hoy, me mandaron la solicitud de trabajo como docente de matemáticas y física a la gran escuela de Konoha Gold! _—. Decía todo emocionado, mientras sacaba un gran sobre y se lo entregaba — _¡Les hable sobre ti, y dijeron que eras un genio, que como un estudiante así entrara se llenaría de más solicitudes! ¡Sasuke te han aceptado en esa escuela!_ —. Gritaba emocionado mientras Sasuke estaba sorprendido y abrazado por su hermano.

—_Eso quiere decir que… estaré en una gran escuela…_ —. Decía mucho mas impresionado. — _¡Aniki! ¡Esto es fantástico!_ — grito de la misma manera Sasuke.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

— _¿Programa de B.E.C.A?_ — pregunto la pelirosa, caminando alado de una hermosa rubia con cuatro coletas en su cabello, su mirada era seria y perturbadora. Sus grandes ojos de color azul se notaban en sus fracciones perfectas y finas, las dos vestían aquel uniforme que las categorizaban totalmente dueñas de la escuela.

—_Sí, escuche a Kakashi que había un nueva programa. Al parecer Tsunade quiere llenar esta escuela de cerebritos, harán un examen de ingreso y solo los que tengan mayor porcentaje, de 90% a 100% entraran en la escuela._ —le comentaba restándole importancia.

— _Esa vieja _—. Suspiro frustrada la Haruno, al ver que su madre hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

—_Oye Saku_ —. Una hermosa voz masculina se escucho detrás de ellas, la Haruno giro la vista al ver a un alto y hermoso castaño de ojos totalmente acaramelados, y perlas. Su cuerpo totalmente formado, lleno de algunas cicatrices y tatuajes en sus hombros, que sobresalían por su bien formado cuello, dejando ver un hermoso pearcing en su lengua, estaba con sus manos en su bolsillo, la larga cabellera rosaba su espalda, dejándolo ver totalmente interesante y excitante. — _Gaara se pasó esta vez —. _Comento burlón, observando a su amiga.

—_No me lo recuerdes Hyuga_ —. Gruño molesta, sacando una sonrisa burlona de sus dos acompañantes.

— _¡Sakura-chan!_—. La voz de alguien arriba de ellos, hizo que giraran su rostro rápidamente y se rodaran de ese lugar corriendo, cuando un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa zorruna apareció en la mitad donde ellos se encontraban, sus manos estaban en sus caderas en forma de jarra, y comenzaba a reír como loco observando con burla a todos. — _¡Namikaze Naruto, ha llegado! ¡Jojojojo!_ —. Coloco una de sus manos en su boca, y siguió riendo como loco, una gota grande de sudor cruzo por el cuello de todos, y sus tres amigos se acercaron a grandes zancadas golpeando la cabeza del pobre rubio.

—_Eres molesto_ —. Se quejaron los tres, haciendo llorar al rubio.

— _¡Es Naruto! _—. Una bola de fan femeninas comenzaron a arrinconar al pobre y sexy rubio. Su cuerpo era totalmente llamativo, y más porque traía una camisa sin mangas debajo de su abierto uniforme dejándolo ver sensual y hermoso, su cabello un poco largo y desordenado {como Minato} incluso un poco más largo, con fracciones más marcadas, como las de su padre y sonrisa zorruna, que lo hacía ver totalmente sexy, y más aquellas marcas en sus mejillas, lo dejaban ver al merced de cualquier perversidad. — _¡Estuviste genial en el concierto!_ —. Gritaban sus fan con corazones en los ojos, y pancartas con "Naruto Uzumaki", su nombre artístico.

—_Gracias hermosas_ —. Su voz sonó totalmente sensual y sin rastro de infantería, haciendo desmayar a la mayoría, alargo una sonrisa arrogante, pasando entre ellas, deteniéndose delante de sus amigos, que estaban acostumbrados a la bipolaridad del rubio sexy.

—_Fans molestas_ —. Musito Neji con una gota de sudor.

—_Ya estamos acostumbrados a los acosos de las fans de Naruto, Gaara e incluso tus_ Fans —. Menciono Temari, con otra gota de sudor más grande y una vena en su frente, ya que estaba vez si iban a violar a su rubio amigo, ya que lo tomaron de la camisa y lo metieron de nuevo al círculo.

—_Todos_ —. Susurro la pelirosa, mostrando un tic en su ceja derecha. — _Naruto ha hecho buena fama, al igual que tú y el idiota de mi hermano. ¿Kakashi no planea hacer un grupo con ustedes?_ —. Pregunto la chica girando a ver a Neji.

—_No, Gaara quiere estudiar paleontología, y yo me quedare con las empresas Hyuga, y estudiare administración de empresas. Naruto si seguirá su carrera como cantante_ —. Comento sin importancia el castaño.

— _¿Eh? ¿Ya se decidió el idiota?_ —. Pregunto la pelirosa, con una gota de sudor más grande, y dos tic en sus cejas.

— _¡Mierda cállense!_ —. Grito Temari aburrida viendo amenazante a la bola de Fan que se disperso dejando a un rubio todo besado, casi desnudo, y con sus prendas totalmente disueltas, y sus manos se movían como si tocaran los senos imaginarios. — _¡Como vuelvan a besar a si a MI NOVIO! ¡Las mato!_ —. Grito amenazante la rubia, mirando a su novio todo besado y pervertido. {Inner: Cómo él es tan santo –rodando los ojos- Yo: cierto}

—_Y otra que pierde los estribos_ —. Suspiro frustrado el Hyuga.

— _¡Hey!_ —. Grito un pelinegro, de ojos oscuros y piel pálida, se veía totalmente natural, con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro, dejándolo ver totalmente idiota, un suspiro salió de los labios de los tres, que comenzaban a apreciar la tranquilidad. — _¡Miren la nueva página del blog!_ —.

— _¿Qué blog?_ —. Susurro Naruto, sintiendo los senos de su novia que se había puesto a ayudarlo, pero le pateo el rostro dejándolo de nuevo en el suelo, con angelitos de Temari alrededor de su cabeza.

—_Konogakure_ —. Le contesto a un dormido Naruto.

— _¿Qué tiene la nueva página del blog Sai? _—. Pregunto la pelirosa entrando en el blog de la escuela.

—_Han hecho una nueva sala de comentarios, se llama Konohalandia_ —. A todos les salió una gota de sudor, excepto a Sai que le parecía divertido, y a un desmayado Naruto. — _Según escuche su creador es Sasori y Deidara, hicieron un blog para colocar todo lo que ellos llaman "arte" y también harán un periódico, donde colocaran todo lo que pasa dentro de este lugar _—. Comento burlón Sai. — _Pero también Konohalandia será así como un_ — pensaba el pelinegro, siendo golpeado por una pelirosa.

—_Solo es una estúpida escusa para algo tonto de parte de esos dos _—. Guardo su celular y comenzó a caminar directo a su salón de clases. — _¿Recuerda el incidente de las vacas?_ —. Pregunto quitándole importancia. — _No tienen salvación_ —. Dijo resignada.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

En una habitación oscura, dos chicos estaban sentados en una mesa con muchos papeles alrededor, los dos tenían dos gafas puestas en sus hermosos ojos, unos azules, y otros color miel, una cabellera alborotada y roja caía por la frente del primero dejando ver su gran rostro con fracciones maduras y hermosas, dejando ver sin camisa, un enorme escorpión en su pecho, sus músculos se movían como si estuviera aburrido, y sus piernas se notaban totalmente cansadas, delante de él sexy pelirrojo se encuentra un hermoso rubio, con un cuerpo de infarto, y una bomba como tatuaje dibujada en su brazo derecho, mas debajo una gran ave, de color blanca, con ojos azules, los dos se miraban totalmente retadores, jugando cartas.

—_La idea fue tuya, Sasori. _— Afirmo muchas veces —. _Comienza con los planes_ —.

—_Tú me seguiste la idea, yo monte la página, dime tú que colocaremos en Konohalandia_ —. Le menciono arrogante, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasori saco una carta colocándola en la mesa, y sacando una de la baraja, para después suspira frustrado, y mirar hacia su rubio amigo, que tenía una sonrisa burlona, tomando la carta y colocando de golpe en la mesa el juego donde mostraba que había hecho una escalera real. El pelirrojo dejo caer la mesa, y suspiro más frustrado golpeando su frente, por haber votado aquella carta.

— _¿Qué tal un blog de noticias? ¿Pequeños chismes pervertidos? ¿O_? —. A los dos les comenzó un derrame nasal, a imaginarse lo que iban a hacer — _¡Busquemos a Kakashi-sensei! _—. Grito Sasori saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, seguido por un Deidara totalmente curioso.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

Un hermoso peli plata, de ojos oscuros, y una máscara tapando la mitad de su rostro, dejando solo ver el flequillo que cubre su ojo izquierdo por levedad, siendo este tapado por una banda que dice "El hermoso Kakashi está aquí", su mirada era aburrida dirigida a un pequeño libro verde, y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una camisa manga larga, y un pantalón oscuro, pegado a sus piernas, encima de su camisa portaba un chaleco verde, con algunos bolsillos, dándole un aura alentador, su piel se erizo al saber que el peligro se acercaba, giro lentamente su rostro observando a sus dos pervertidos alumnos.

— ¿Sasori, Deidara? —. Pregunto mirándolos.

— _¡Sensei!_ —. Grito Sasori mirándolo con estrellitas en los ojos, y un aura pervertida rodeándolo — _Konohalandia será influencia para los libros Icha Icha Paradise!_ —. Grito totalmente excitado, con su mano en alto, como si fuera un presidente.

— _¡Sasori! ¡Es la idea más brillante que has tenido! _—. Grito Kakashi totalmente orgulloso de uno de sus pervertidos alumnos. — _¡Bien, comencemos a trabajar en el blog!_ — grito con un aura pervertida mucho más grande que el de sus dos alumnos.

— _¡Lo que usted diga sensei!_ —. Gritaron los dos pervertidos, corriendo con pancartas, que no se dé donde las sacaron, señalando el nombre del blog, y el de los libros eróticos.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

Fuera de un pueblo, cercano a Tokyo estaba una pequeña familia, una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos negros, y ojos del mismo color con dos maletas en sus manos, su rostro se veía sereno y totalmente tranquilo, a su lado un hermoso hombre de cabellos castaños oscuros, y ojos negros, observaba con tranquilidad, como sus cosas eran llevadas hacia dentro del camión de mudanzas llenándose de alegría al saber que iría por fin a vivir con su madre, a su lado dos hermosos pelinegros, mirando cómo iban a dejar su pueblo natal en el olvido.

Los que estaban encargándose de las maletas y las cosas dieron la señal de que subieran todos, que ya se iban a ir. Los cuatro asintieron subiendo dentro de aquel gran camión con los ojos cerrados, iban a dejar una vida atrás para comenzar una nueva, donde todo iba a ser tranquilidad, y total reflexión.

—_Viviremos con la abuela_ —. Afirmo el Uchiha mayor, hacia los tres. — _También trabajaran y ayudaran en la cafetería en la que su abuela tiene, en la parte de abajo._ — siguió la corriente el hombre. — _Itachi se que estarás muy ocupado, así que Sasuke tú y tu madre estarán ayudando en ese lugar _—. Los dos mencionados asintieron y miraron hacia su casa, como la dejaban atrás.

—_Yo ayudare los fines de semana_ —. Comento con una sonrisa el Uchiha siguiente. — _Así Sasuke no tendrá que perder tanto estudio _—. Los tres asintieron y Sasuke tenía en sus manos una pequeña libreta, como una especie de diario.

Esperaban poder llegar rápido al recinto donde iban a vivir, la familia Uchiha había perdido tanto durante un largo periodo de guerra, pero había regresado para obtener un gran conjunto de ganancias, Fugaku Uchiha el hombre llamado por los comandantes de policía de la central de Tokyo, mientras que Itachi Uchiha fue llamado por Tsunade Haruno, para que diera clases de Física, por motivos de que había escuchado hablar de un genio, y Sasuke por su hermano logro entrar a esa escuela, la gran escuela "Konoha Gold", que futuro les deparara a los Uchiha, cuando Sasuke conozca personalmente al amor de su vida, una hermosa pelirosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**II Telón.**

_No, No, No, No_

_I don't want you tonight_

_You weren't fair_

_I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine_

_And you're a tool_

_So, so what?_

_I am a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't want you tonight_

_Ba da da da da da_

La pelirosa había terminado de cantar, sus mejillas estaban totalmente pálidas y su mirada fría e indiferente se mostraba a favor de todos, los estudiantes dentro del salón estaban aplaudiendo, la chica alargo una sonrisa más arrogante subiéndole el ego, el peli plata comenzó a aplaudir de la misma manera, y ella simplemente se fue a sentar delante de la mirada de todos.

—_Saku, estas mejorando cada vez más, es impresionante que cantes de esa manera sin tus hermosas conejitas _—. Comento pervertido, mirando a Temari, y una castaña detrás de la rubia, las tres fruncieron el ceño y suspiraron frustradas al saber lo pervertido que era su sensei.

—_Oiga, Kakashi-sensei. Deje de mirar pervertida mente a mi hermosa novia _—. Le gruño el rubio a su sensei llamando la atención de todos.

—_Hehehe' _— una gota de sudor callo por el cuello del peli plata. — _Bien Naruto, ya que estas animado porque no te levantas y nos cantas tu nueva canción, ayer te luciste en ese concierto_ —. El rubio alargo una sonrisa arrogante y de un salto estaba delante de todo el salón, tomo su guitarra, y se la coloco en su cuello, mientras encendía aquel estabilizador, y alargaba una sonrisa burlona.

—_Temari-chan, esto es para ti_ —. Comento con una sonrisa burlona hacia su novia, que rodo los ojos pero igual su mirada era tierna.

{N/A: La canción se llama personas del canto del loco. Amo esa canción es hermosa *-*}

_Miro ahora a mí alrededor_

_Veo miles de vidas que no sé como son_

_Cada uno su historia, cada unos su Rol_

_¡SOMOS SOLO PERSONAS!_

_Unos que viven mejor_

_Porque usan el afecto como el primer valor_

_Otros que andan a golpes con su corazón_

_¡Y no cuidan su vida!_

_Solo quiero regalar_

_Un trocito de mi verdad_

_Solo quiero entregar_

_¡Todo lo que he pasado, lo que llevo guardado en mí!_

_Somos un trozo de vida_

_La parte más viva del gran universo_

_Y también lo peor_

_Virtud y caída_

_Verdad y mentira_

_Con capacidad de dar amor_

_Eso es lo que quedara_

_Somos un trozo de amor_

_Como un saco de llanto, de risa y temor_

_Somos muchas películas, distinto guion_

_¡Somos solo personas!_

_Unos que quieren ser dios_

_Otros viven contentos siendo lo que son_

_Otros luchan su trozo, otros lloran su horror_

_Que somos solo personas_

_Solo quiero regalar_

_Un trocito de mi verdad_

_Solo quiero entregar_

_¡todo lo que he pasado, lo que llevo guardado en mí !_

_Somos un trozo de vida_

_La parte más viva del gran universo_

_Y también lo peor_

_Virtud y caída_

_Verdad y mentira_

_Con capacidad de dar amor_

_Eso es lo que quedara. _

Sus cuatro amigos sonrieron arrogantes ante la canción del rubio, mientras este se mantenía totalmente interesado en la reacción de su majestuoso público, la pelirosa rompió el ambiente al igual que su novia la rubia, comenzando a aplaudir ante la canción del rubio, si que se había lucido con solo una guitarra, el resto del salón principalmente las mujeres se iban a tirar cuando observaron que eran miradas por un aura maligna que salía del cuerpo de la rubia.

—_Bien Naruto, una canción en español sí que le sacaste ganas esta_ vez —. La sonrisa zorruna se formo en sus labios.

—_Mi madre me ayudo esta vez, creo que se imagino ella cantándola_ —. Comento alzándose de brazos ignorando la mirada asesina de su novia a sus Fans, mientras dejaba la guitarra y se iba a sentar. Se acerco a su novia y le dio un beso en los labios mientras le sonreía sensual haciendo sonrojar a Temari.

—_Bueno, ¿Quien quiere venir? Gaara, Neji ¿Quieren cantar los dos, o separados?_ —. Pregunto el peli plata observando a los dos chicos que levantaron la mirada aburridos.

—_A mi hermanito le gustaría cantar con Neji_ —. Susurro la pelirosa llamando la atención de todos, una sonrisa maquiavélica se había asomado por el rostro de la mujer.

—_Bien, Gaara ven con Neji_ —. Le siguió el juego el peli plata a la pelirosa, que estaba siendo fulminada por su mejor amigo, y su hermano.

—_Mira en lo que me metes por tus estúpidas bromas con Sakura_ —. Se quejo el castaño.

—_Oh vamos, solo cantemos la canción de ayer y listo_ —. Le dijo restándole importancia.

Los dos tomaron dos guitarras y se colocaron uno al lado del otro, la Haruno había sacado una cámara de video y había puesto a grabar todo lo que iba a pasar desde ahora, los dos se miraron y una gota de sudor cayó en su cuello a saber que la canción era demasiado comprometedora para cantarlo delante de sus amigos, si no es por un concierto que fueron obligados a cantar.

—_Entonces, cantaran los dos juntos la de ayer_ —. Comento burlona la pelirosa. — ¿_Como era que se llamaba?_ —. Un aura brillante y llena de estrellas que decía venganza comenzó a cubrir a la hermosa mujer.

—_No te acuerdas, mi pequeña alumna_ —. Le musito Kakashi con otro aura parecido a la de la pelirosa totalmente burlones —. _Tu amor_ — dijo burlón el peli plata, ante la mirada pálida de los dos hombres.

—_Oh cierto_ —. Le completo la pelirosa burlona.

{N/A: El ambiente es totalmente pesado entre ellos ¡jojojo!, la canción es Tu amor de RBD, bueno la canta Christian Chávez. Inner: señalare quien cantara cada uno.}

**Gaara: **

_Mi amor I'm not sure of the right words to say_

_Maybe these simple words will di best to best explain_

_What I feel in my heart_

_What I feel more each day_

**Neji: **

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how to say how I love you so_

_With words you understand_

_Words that gets right through to your heart_

_Here's the place to start_

**Los dos: **

_Tu Amor, I will always be_

_Tu Amor, means the world to me_

_Esteras siempre en mi corazon_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

**Neji: **

_Mi amor love you more with each look in your eyes_

_Maybe these simple words will do best to best describe_

_What I feel in my heart_

_What I'll feel for all time_

**Gaara: **

_How to make you see_

_How to let you know_

_How to say how to say how_

_I need you_

**Neji: **

_With words you understand_

_Words that get through to your soul_

_Words that will let you know_

**Los dos: **

_Tu Amor, I will always be_

_Tu Amor, means the world to me_

_Esteras siempre en mi corazon_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

**Gaara: **

_You're the one that_

_I need in my arms_

_Believe me these words_

_I say are words that come straight from my heart_

_How do I make you believe_

_Nothing else means as much as what you mean to me_

**Los dos: **

_Tu Amor, I will always be_

_Tu Amor, means the world to me_

_Esteras siempre en mi corazon_

_You're the one in my soul_

_And I live for tu amor, tu amor_

La canción había terminado delante de la mirada burlona de dos vengadores ante la burla de él pelirrojo, la chica simplemente siguió con la grabación al notar las mejillas sonrojada de las dos personas delante de ellos, Naruto se levanto y se acerco a ellos abrazándolos.

—_Sakura-chan me había comentado pero pensé que era mentira_ —. Dijo el rubio con cierto pesar en sus palabras. — _Y creer que mis mejores amigos tiran para el otro lado, al principio no le creí pero al ver que cantaron con todo el corazón la canción creo que Sakura-chan tenía razón_ —. Asentía el rubio muchas veces. — _Pero no se preocupen, yo no los juzgo, al saber que son pareja me dejan en total libertad al protegerme o pensar que están enamorados de mí, me alegro que ustedes se sientan totalmente libres de decirle al mundo lo que sienten los dos_ —. Decía el rubio siguiendo con su drama. — _¡Y ayer lo demostraron en aquel escenario!_ —. Grito anhelando aquel concierto, los dos comenzaron a soltar un aura asesina, mientras sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, Naruto y Kakashi sonrieron burlones, Naruto se agacho antes de que los dos fueran a golpearlo, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca, Naruto se corrió hacia atrás y Kakashi lanzo una manzana a la cabeza del pelirrojo haciendo que este se inclinara hacia adelante juntando sus labios con los de Neji. La pelirosa sonrió burlona, y detuvo la grabación, para tomar la computadora de Temari, y comenzar a subirla al blog.

— _¡Naruto!_ —. Gritaron los dos con la frente totalmente sombreada de negro, y sus ojos mostraban totalmente venganza contra el pobre chico, el rubio rápidamente se escondió detrás de la rubia, mientras sonreía burlón y miraba de reojo a su mejor amiga.

—_Sakura-chan…_ — tembló el rubio totalmente inocente.

—_Listo, el video esta en el blog_ —. Dijo arrogante la pelirosa cerrando la computadora.

— _¡Que!_ — gritaron los dos chicos, y su alma comenzó a salir de su cuerpo y cayeron tirados en el suelo, totalmente muertos.

—_Pensé que los estabas jodiendo, tu mente es malvada pequeña_ —. Comento burlón su tío, y comenzó a reír como loco. Los demás suspiraron frustrados a saber que esto pasaba casi todos los días, desde el momento que Gaara y Sakura se declararon la guerra en las bromas, iban empeorando cada vez más, y mucho mas a saber que detrás de la vida privada de esos famosos cantantes y actores, se escondía una gran y peligrosa vida de burlones, todos suspiraron frustrados, y miraron en el suelo, al par de chicos con su alma afuera, sintiendo pena por el Hyuga ya que esta vez había entrado sin querer a la guerra.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

El camión de mudanzas termino delante de un gran departamento, se veían tres pisos, el primero era totalmente amplio, dejando mostrar una gran puerta, donde arriba en letras grandes y un hermoso dibujo de una chica totalmente sonrojada, con dos bandejas en mano, y un vestido de neko resaltaba, arriba blanco, con algunos detalles de rosas rojas se veía interesante. A todos les salió una gota de sudor al ver el nombre de la cafetería "_Uchiha's__Kōhī_" las letras estaban en grande dentro de un abanico, con la mitad de rojo y la otra mitad blanca, los dos hermanos les salió una gota de sudor observando todo el lugar incrédulos, los cuatro Uchiha entraron a la cafetería con una sonrisa algo intimidante, ante la mirada de algunos clientes que bajaban las cosas, y la subían por una puerta que estaba abierta en la parte de alado de la cafetería, Una hermosa mujer ya adulta, que claramente se le veía que se comía los años por lo hermosa y voluptuosa que estaba, una mujer muy hermosa de figura delgada, tiene el cabello castaño rojizo que le llega hasta los tobillos, un moño atado con una banda de color azul oscuro, dos mechones de los cuales uno cubre su ojo derecho y dos que se cruzan sobre el pecho, justo debajo de la barbilla. Sus ojos son de color verde claro.

Los hermanos Uchiha tenían un derrame nasal a ver a esa mujer salir con aires superiores hasta estar en la entrada de la puerta, le mando una mirada burlona hacia Mikoto y una superior a Fugaku, los dos tenían una vena hinchada en la frente, por ver a esa mujer delante de ellos.

—_Hermanito, cuñadita. Bienvenidos_ —. Hablo sensual, llamando la atención de todos los hombres alrededor y los dos chicos comenzaron a babear delante de esa chica.

—_Mei_ —. Susurro tosca la mujer de cabellos negros, que giro su rostro totalmente ofendida.

— _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mama?_ —. Le pregunto furioso Fugaku, al parecer esa hermosa pareja que tubo a dos sensuales pelinegros no se llevaban bien con la hermana mayor de Fugaku Uchiha.

—_Que amargado, hermanito. Mama esta allá dentro_ —. Señalo una oficina, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. — _Me pidió que los viniera a recibir ya que viviremos juntos_ —. Dijo con estrellitas en los ojos abrazando a Mikoto, mientras alargaba una sonrisa burlona, al sentir el gruñido de la pelinegra.

—_Mei-chan, deja a la pobre Mikoto-chan_ —. El regaño de una voz un poco vieja y tosca se escucho dentro de la casa, una mujer de cabellos negros, con canas blancas, de rostro con algunas arrugas y una sonrisa tierna, le dedicaba a las dos mujeres delante de ella, los dos hermanos giraron el rostro y una sonrisa se formo en los dos para correr y abrazar a su abuela. — _Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan. Si que están muy grandes _—. Les comento con una sonrisa a los dos pequeños hermanos.

— _¡Abuela!_ —. Gritaron los dos, mientras reían por lo bajo, y seguían abrazados a ella.

—_Madre_ —. Fugaku se acerco, bajando su rostro y dándole un beso en la frente, mientras recibía uno de la misma manera de su madre, Mikoto se acerco y la abrazo, con una dulce sonrisa, dedicando una muy grande hacia donde se sentía la presencia burlona de su cuñada.

Habían arreglado cada uno su habitación, Sasuke había bajado porque iba a conocer los chicos con los que trabajaría en la cafetería, su tía le había explicado rápidamente las cosas y los menú de la cafetería dedicándole cortas sonrisas, y el chico cada vez tenia mas derrame nasal, el pobre iba a morir con tanta sangre que había perdido, había bajado con una sudadera de color negro, con unas franjas pequeñas blancas a los lados, y un suéter sin manga ceñido a su cuerpo de color blanco, sus músculos sobresalían de sus brazos, y tenía puesto sus lentes, dejándolo ver sexy y lindo, su mirada se dirigió a toda la cafetería.

Una hermosa cafetería con grandes y pequeñas sillas en todo alrededor, a pesar de ser una cafetería cosplay, tenía unos muebles grandes en la parte de atrás, y un pequeño escenario donde había un karaoke, donde servían la comida, era una gran barra dejando ver botellas de toda clase, en el centro de la barra había un chico con el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul, y los ojos morados, su cuerpo totalmente musculoso, mientras limpiaba unas botellas, tenía un suéter manga larga de color negro, y un chaleco de color blanco encima de este, con el símbolo de los Uchiha, un pantalón negro ceñido a sus piernas y unas botas iguales a las anteriores, el chico levanto la mirada y le dedico una sonrisa aniñada al pelinegro que había bajado, reconociendo al instante la descripción de la loca de su jefa.

Al lado del chico con dientes de serrucho, se encontraba un chico con una expresión de pereza y cansancio, lleva un cabello largo atado con una cola de caballo en punta, ojos marrones y dos orejas adornadas con pendientes, su cuerpo al igual que el de su compañero era bien formado y de infarto, portaba la misma ropa que el anterior, mirando aburrido hacia la caja registradora, mientras hundía los botones de esta, abriéndola y cerrándola. Delante de ellos un chico con unas gafas negras, su cabello castaño oscuro, mostrando intimidad, observando hacia adelante con misterio limitándose a ver lo que hacia el chico de cabello de piña, y el otro que limpiaba las botellas, su vista de la misma manera se dirigió al chico pelinegro, que se le erizo la piel, por la forma en que lo miraba con mas misterio detrás de esas gafas.

— _¡Hey!_ —. Sasuke sintió un golpe en su hombro, giro a fulminar con la mirada al que lo había golpeado, encontrándose con un chico con dos marcas rojas en las mejillas con forma de colmillos, de ojos y cabello café, una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro, no solo tierna si no sensual y arrogante, el chico mostro sus dos colmillos, y escucharon el ladrido de un perro blanco y grande que estaba a su lado que de la misma manera que ladro había saludado al pelinegro.

— _¡Kiba-kun!_ —. El grito de una chica se escucho en la cafetería, entro corriendo una hermosa chica de cabello largo azulado, y ojos perlas su mirada era dulce y tierna, en sus mejillas se marcaba un par de sonrojos dejándose llevar por lo agitada que estaba, vestía un hermoso vestido de mesera, negro y largo, tapando más arriba de sus rodillas, unas largas medias veladas de color trasparente, y unos zapatos colegiales negros, un delantal en su parte de adelante con el símbolo Uchiha, y su figura se podría mostrar en este vestido, sus senos grandes, estaban moviéndose de arriba abajo, por aquel grito que había pegado la chica. — _¡Eh! _—. De la misma manera que le habían descrito al chico, lo había considerado demasiado lindo, sus mejillas seguían rojas, mirando de reojo al chico Uchiha, reconociendo al instante, al reconocer a su amigo.

—_Así que la jefa no mentía_ —. A lado de la chica, apareció otra vistiendo de la misma manera, de ojos verdes, cabello largo y rubio, amarrado en una cola de caballo con un flequillo que cubre el lado derecho de su cara. Su sonrisa era arrogante y totalmente burlona al ver el sonrojo de su amiga, porque Kiba les había salido con sus tonterías como siempre, las dos miraban interrogantes al Uchiha y los demás simplemente lo ignoraban, o prestaban poca atención, ya que conociendo a las jefas iba a estar igual de loco que ellas dos.

—_Hola _—. Levanto la mano el Uchiha lentamente, mirando a todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca, las chicas se les coloreo más las mejillas, al escuchar la vos sensual y arrogante del chico.

— _¡Sasuke-kun, cierto! _—. La peli azul emocionada llamo al chico reconociendo a su mejor amigo de la infancia, y el chico le dedico una sonrisa asintiendo lentamente, los demás sonrieron de la misma manera, y comenzaron a salir de lo que hacían para acercarse al chico.

— _¡Hinata-chan! _—. Los dos se emocionaron abrazándose fuertemente. Las mejillas de la chica querían explotar pero no se dejaban de abrazar, desde que la chica se había mudado del campo solo hablaban por correos y internet.

—_Bueno, no estás tan loco como la jefa_ —. Le comento el chico con cabello en forma de piña —. _Shikamaru Nara, un placer Sasuke_ —. Estiro la mano, el chico sonrió y le tomo la mano mientras la blandían arriba y abajo.

—_Inuzuka Kiba_ —. Comento señalándose con una sonrisa —. _Y el es Akamaru_ —. El perro ladro y lamio la mano de Sasuke, mientras este se agacho, y desordeno el pelo del perro, y este se tiraba en el suelo, y Sasuke le hacía masajes en su pancita.

—_Yo soy Suigetsu Hozuki_ —. Comento el chico con los dientes de serrucho, y abrazo por el hombro al pelinegro —. _De ahora en adelante trabajaremos juntos_ —. Menciono señalándose

—_Ino Yamanaka_ —. Menciono la rubia, y el asintió

— _Hinata Hyuga _—. Temblorosa dijo la chica, y recibió otra sonrisa de Sasuke, y ella simplemente bajo la mirada al suelo, observando como Akamaru estaba en sus piernas.

—_Shino Aburame_ —. Menciono cortante el misterioso, haciendo que Sasuke lo mire con una gota de sudor y observo a sus compañeros que lo ignoraban, así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

— _Hinata-chan estás hermosa _—. Le alago el pelinegro

—_Sí, muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun_ —. Comento juntado sus dedos tiernamente.

—_Creo que mi madre, se volverá loca_ —. Susurro Sasuke, y lo miraron con una ceja en alto y giraron a ver en la cocina a Mikoto y a Mei cocinando de lo mas contentas mientras todo el humo comenzaba a salir, y la cafetería empezaba a tener a dos locas en la cocina.

—_Saquen a la jefa de la cocina, Sasuke saca a tu mama. Shino y Kiba los quiero en la cocina, Ino y Hinata comiencen a limpiar el lugar, Suigetsu quiero que limpies la barra y coloques los menú en las mesas_ —. Ordeno Shikamaru, todos asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que había mandado.

— _¡Jojo jojojo! ¡Este será mi plato especial! _—. Reía como loca Mei, mientras sacaba un pudin casi quemado del horno, y comenzaba a decorarlo.

— _¡Eso es lo que tú piensas! ¡Wuajajaja!_ —. Reía como loca Mikoto, sacando un hermoso pudin del horno y comenzado a decorarlo.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

_I still hear your voice_

_When you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch_

_In my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive_

Cantaba una pelirosa en una habitación totalmente grande, con los ojos cerrados, y su mirada puesta hacia la ventana. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, cuando siguió tocando la guitarra.

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I get this feeling,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I swear I can fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch_

_I feel the static,_

_And every time we kiss_

_I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you hear my heart beat slow?_

_I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

La chica había detenido la guitarra y había tomado una libreta, escribiendo pequeñas partes de melodía, pero siempre se detenía en la misma, al parecer no tenía nada más que pasar por su mente, su madre le había mandado una melodía tierna y dulce, pero lo único que salía de su mente era algo pesado y sin sentimientos.

— _¿Sakura?_ —.

— _¿Sai? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ —. Pregunto la chica dejando a un lado la guitarra.

—_Escuche que estaban tocando, y la voz era tuya así que vine a ver que hacías_ —.

—_Hago lo mismo que cuando te pones a dibujar y no encuentras el nombre del dibujo_ —. Le contesto cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia el techo. — _buscando en mis sentimientos_ —. Susurro bajito.

—_Para eso debes conseguirte un novio, alguien tan lindo como el mío_ —. Menciono el pelinegro con ojos en forma de estrella, observando en una nube de imagen un hermoso pelinegro, de ojos del mismo color con dos tonfas en la mano.

—_Sai, es un personaje de anime_ —. Le corto la fantasía al pelinegro, imaginándose a Hibari Kyoya en sus sueños {N/A: *-* Inner: solo a ella se le ocurrió meterlo aquí dentro -.- valga la redundancia, pero no se quería quedar quieta}

—_Aguafiestas _—. Gruño el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos a la altura de su pecho, mientras bufaba molesto hacia otra parte. — _¿Escuchaste sobre el nuevo profesor de física?_ —.

—_Si, al parecer es un genio. Espero que no se retire, como los demás que fueron corridos por Akatsuki_ —. Menciono aburrida la pelirosa.

—_Sí, siempre es lo mismo con ellos._ — menciono levantándose y estirándose —. _Bien fea nos vemos _—. Comento aburrido saliendo de la habitación, escuchando el golpe de algo romperse y alargo su sonrisa arrogante desapareciendo de los salones de música.

—_Ese maldito, pervertido y marica de Sai_ —. Gruñe furiosa, mirando hacia la ventana de afuera dio otro largo suspiro y se asomo por aquella majestuosa ventana observando la mayor parte de Tokyo desde el lugar donde está. —_ Sentimientos_ —. La chica cierra los ojos y luego los abre observando a un pelinegro que entraba en la escuela, se notaba un poco su cabello largo y amarrado en una coleta baja — _¿Y ese quién es?_ —. Se levanto de donde estaba dispuesta a salir de la habitación.

—_M-I C-H-I-C-A_ —. Escucho una voz conocida para ella, cantando y deletreando las palabras, para tirarse encima de ella, y juntar sus fogosos y sexys labios contra los de la pelirosa. — _¿Cómo estas mi hermosa pelirosa?_ —. Pregunto burlón y pervertido un hermoso pelirrojo encima de él pequeño cuerpo de la pelirosa.

—_Sasori, tienes 5 segundos para levantarte, y voy por 3_ —. Susurro tétrica, el chico se levanto inmediatamente y la miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — _Me contaron que estabas totalmente aburrida, y Tsunade te castigo colocándote a escribir una canción, en donde emanas tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí_ —. Decía con una sonrisa pervertida, imaginándose a Sakura declarándose ante su belleza.

—_Sasori, no estoy enamorada de ti_ —. Le corto la pelirosa.

—_Lo sé_ —. Comento restándole importancia. — _Sai me comento, simplemente me preocupe por mi hermanita_ —. Le menciono mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

— _¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Gaara?_ —. Le pregunto comenzando a caminar.

—_No me gusta el incesto Yaoi_ —. Dijo totalmente dolido, sacándole una sonrisa burlona a su hermana menor. — _Si no estoy mal, Gaara no se va a rendir contra lo que le hiciste_ —. Comento de la misma manera mirando a su hermanita.

—_Lo sé, pero la verdad es algo de lo que estoy preparada_ —. Comento con dos estrellas en sus ojos, siendo rodeada por un aura totalmente maligno.

—_Te invito a salir por Tokyo_ —. Le menciono su hermano con una sonrisa. — _Madre me puso también a escribir una canción sentimental, pero a la vez pervertida y erótica, así que quiero ver a lindas señoritas en Tokyo_ —. Su voz pervertida salía de sus labios, imaginándose a muchas chicas en trajes de baño.

— _¿Por qué? ¿La vieja quiere jodernos a más no poder?_ — preguntaba y aclaraba con sus dedos en su sien sobándola suavemente.

—_Debes entenderla, meterse en la vida de estudiante adinerados y con una gran carrera al futuro es realmente complicado_ —. Le menciono su hermano caminando hacia la salida de las aulas de música — _Tiene tres hijos, con un pervertido de padrastro, así que es obvio que debe volverse loca_ —. Menciono restándole importancia.

—_Si lo sé, me pregunto si nuestro padre habrá muerto en ese incidente con la mafia_ —. Susurro bajito la pelirosa, siendo abrazada por su hermano mayor.

—_Ese tema es tabú, Sakurita_ —. Le menciono su hermano cerca de su oído, mientras lo mordía levemente. — _Recuerda que cada vez que lo menciones es un castigo ¡jojojo!_ —. Hablando de manera sensual y rompiéndola de la misma manera, comenzando a reír como loco.

—_Me das pena ajena, hermano_ —. Le menciono comenzando a caminar, alejándose de su loco hermano.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

—_Uchiha Itachi, ¿eh?_ —.

Dentro de una oficina, muy grande para el gusto del mayor Uchiha, estaba llena de estantes de libros, y principalmente de estantes de botellas de licor, una gota de sudor cruzo por el cuello del Uchiha mayor, mirando con curiosidad como la oficina era incluso más grande que su anterior casa. Una rubia de dos coletas, con pechos totalmente grandes, estaba sentada detrás de un escritorio leyendo atentamente todo lo de él Uchiha, su mirada pasaba rápidamente por las hojas y de vez en cuando se iluminaban sus ojos al ver que no tendría problema con nada dentro de la escuela.

—_Estudiaste con Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu. Así que no tendrás problema con su club de arte. _— Menciono restándole importancia — _No sé porque luego que terminaron la universidad, deje que colocaran su club de arte aquí, y hicieran su propio salón como los demás estudiantes_ —. Decía resignada. — _¿Sasori y Deidara también te conocen no? _—.

—_Claro, Sasori es un muy buen amigo mío, y con Deidara que viven juntos de arriba para abajo también lo conozco_ —. Comento con una sonrisa.

—_Me alegro, escuche lo de tu hermano, mañana comenzara el examen para becados, así que no te preocupes, será de las 8:50 de la mañana, hasta las 12:30. Incluso de varios temas, así que viniste a tiempo. Como mañana es el último día comenzaras las clases el lunes ya que no hay clase ni mañana, y tampoco el sábado _—.

—Muchas gracias, Tsunade-sama —. Se inclino lentamente y levanto la mirada al escuchar abrir una puerta.

— _¿Itachi?_ —. La vos sensual de un hombre detrás de los dos que hablaban, se dirigió al pelinegro, este lentamente giro su rostro y sonrió mirando a su anterior amigo de la universidad. — _Valla desde que te fuiste de nuevo a tu campo no te he vuelto a ver, regresaste a la ciudad ¿Cuándo?_ —.

—_Hoy sempai_ —. Le contesto con una sonrisa — _No has cambiado nada sempai_ —. Le menciono con una sonrisa burlona.

— _¿Por qué tengo que cambiar? _—. Pregunto burlón con sus brazos en sus caderas — _¡Soy el rey del mundo!_ —. Grito comenzando a reír como loco, a Tsunade le salió una gota de sudor, mirando a su hermano, para luego tirar un libro, que este simplemente esquivo corriéndose hacia un lado.

—Si claro —. Menciono la rubia tétrica rodando los ojos.

—"_El va de mal a peor" _— Pensaba el pelinegro con una gota de sudor en su cuello —. _"Esta escuela seguramente está rodeada de pervertidos, burlones, arrogantes, ninfómanas, eróticos, y de gente con todos los complejos anteriores, estoy dudando de dejar entrar a mi hermanito aquí"_ — pensó cerrando sus ojos, y luego los volvió a abrir al escuchar la dulce vos de una mujer.

— _¡Hey, madre!_ —. Una pelirosa entro a la sala, ya no vestía el uniforme de la escuela, porque se había cambiado, ya que ella vivía detrás de la escuela, una sonrisa pervertida se formo en el rostro de Itachi y Kakashi giro a ver a su sobrina y dirigió de nuevo su mirada a su hermana que había levantado la vista a ver a sus dos hijos.

La pelirosa tenía un short corto de color azul claro, era un jean de color hielo, con unos bordes arrugados como si fueran un abrigo de invierno y un cinturón del mismo color oscuro, una blusa sin mangas de color rosa, con bordes blancos, que caía como una falta de los senos hacia abajo, ya que arriba le quedaba ceñido en sus pechos, encima portaba la chaqueta de la escuela, de color rosa, con los símbolos de la familia Haruno, que era un circulo blanco, con el espacio de adentro totalmente vacío, que era manga larga, y traía una capucha en la parte de atrás, donde caía en su espalda, porque no era necesario tapar su cabello, tenía unas medias largas de color negro más arriba de las rodillas, y unas botas de color gris, con una corredera totalmente larga, las botas no traían tacos, pero llegaban hasta debajo de las rodillas. Su cabello largo lo llevaba amarrado en dos coletas, y traía un colgante con el símbolo de la escuela. {N/A: Si en efecto, el símbolo de Konoha}

A su lado, el pelirrojo se veía demasiado provocativo, llamando la atención del pelinegro que comenzó a repararlo porque lo conocía. Tenía una camisa manga larga de cuadros negros con blanco, como si fuera una tabla de jugar ajedrez, arriba de esta portaba un chaleco de color gris oscuro, con el símbolo de su familia atrás en grande, en sus manos portaba unos relojes y algunas pulseras, dentro de la camisa llevaba un suéter manga larga, de rayas azules, rojas y blancas, de pantalón era uno ceñido al cuerpo de color negro, y una corbata roja, con un botón en el centro, y unas líneas en forma de zic zac repetidas tres veces de color blancas. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia adelante, con flequillos sueltos, ya que arriba tenía una gorra azul oscuro, con sus iniciales marcadas una S y una H, y alado tenía varios botones, con sus nombres, y uno que decía "Sasori manda".

— _¿Sasori? ¿Sakura?_ — Nombro a sus dos hijos, aburrida y en forma de pregunta para luego ignorarlos, y mirar a Itachi — _Bienvenido a la escuela, ellos van a salir así que te llevaran a tu casa para que no malgastes energía_ —. Les menciono burlona a sus dos hijos.

— _¡Espera! ¡Porque nosotros!_ —. Le gruño la pelirosa mirando al pelinegro que le dedicaba una sonrisa boba, y la hacía enojar más.

—_Sasori, mi amor ¿tienes problemas de llevar a Itachi-kun?_ —. Pregunto dulce su madre, dedicándole una mirada a su hijo mayor.

—_Ninguna mami_ —. Alargo mas la sonrisa, escuchando como su hermana chasqueaba la lengua fastidiada, y giraba a ver a su amigo — _¡Hey Itachi! ¡No has cambiado es nada!_ —.

—_Tu tampoco Sasori, de hecho pensé que esta señorita podría ser tu novia, pero qué bueno que no lo es_ —. Comento burlón Itachi, mirando a una furiosa Haruno.

—_Así que trabajaras aquí, que genial. Era hora de que entrara un buen administrador a esta escuela_ —. Decía maravillado, observando a su amigo.

— _¡Así se habla! _—. Gritaron los dos hombres restantes, mientras Sakura comenzaba a salir de la oficina y Sasori giraba a ver a su hermana por donde se iba.

—_Saldremos a dar una vuelta en el carro ma', Sakurita y yo necesitamos iluminar la mente para tu trabajo_ —. Le menciono señalando la puerta — _Llegamos luego a la casa, bye _—. Levanto la mano comenzando a salir, Itachi hizo una reverencia y salió de la misma manera que Sasori, Kakashi miro a Tsunade y sonrió burlón.

—_Oye, hermanita donde esta mi cuñadito. Necesito hablar con él_ —.

— _¿Sobre su estúpido programa en la red del blog online?_ —. Pregunto molesta la rubia y este simplemente la ignoro.

— _¿Dónde está Jiraiya?_ — pregunto aburrido.

— _¡Quien osa llamar a un súper pervertido en estas ocasión de gran espió!_ —. Un peliblanco de cabello largo, entro por la ventana de la oficina, sus ojos rasgados de color negro, con una verruga pequeña en su nariz, sonrisa pervertida, y en sus ojos dos marcas largas de color rojiza, tenía sus manos en sus caderas y reía como loco, ante su sinceridad. — _¡El gran maestro de los pervertidos!_ _¡Ha llegado!_ —. Grito saltando hasta dentro de la oficina con una sonrisa burlona, un helicóptero se escuchaba en la parte de afuera, mientras se iba alejando. — _¡T-S-U-N-A-D-E!_ — susurro sensual para tirarse a esconder y restregar su rostro en los senos de la rubia, el peli plata miraba con una gota de sudor a su maestro de la perversidad y a su hermana, que tenía una vena en la frente.

—"_No me siento para nada envidioso, no quisiera estar en su lugar"_ —. Pensaba el peli plata asintiendo muchas veces, mientras se corrió hacia un lado cuando salió volando su pervertido maestro.

— _¡Quien mierda te crees para abrazarme de esa manera! ¡Y ni siquiera me das mis besitos!_ —. Gritaba furiosa Tsunade, haciendo que su hermano cayera a estilo anime, y mirara con una gran gota de sudor a su loca hermana mayor.

— _¡Porque no lo dijiste antes! _— grito con estrellitas en los ojos un golpeado Jiraiya.

— _¡Espera! ¡Antes de que la beses tenemos que hablar! _—. Grito Kakashi cortando la escena melodramática que iban a comenzar esos dos.

— _¿Sobre? _—. Pregunto levantándose, colocándose serio.

—_Nuestro canal de noticias online de la_ escuela —. Un aura pervertida los cubrió a los dos, y varias estrellas comenzaron a llenar toda la oficina.

— _Es hora de ir a planearlo_ — menciono él peli blanco, comenzando a salir de la oficina junto a él peli plata, más atrás entro una pelinegra con ojos oscuros, observando a los dos salir, mientras un cerdito en sus manos movía su cola, una gota de sudor le salió y tembló a ver él gran aura asesina de la directora.

—_T…Tsunade-sama…_ — susurro la pelinegra asustada.

— _¿¡Que quieres Shizune!_ — grito alterada, asustando mas a la pelinegra.

—_Hemos finalizado los exámenes de ingreso, y las aulas escogidas serán las de la primera y segunda planta_ —. Hablo rápidamente ganándose una mirada triunfante de la directora.

— _¡Nuestra escuela será mejor que la del canalla ese de Orochimaru, su escuela del sonido caerá ante mis genios wuajajajajajaja!_ — comenzó a reír como una loca, mientras su asistente y secretaria, a demás de mejor amiga la miraba con una gota de sudor y asentía muchas veces.

**· - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - · - ·**

Dos mujeres se movían sensual mente ante la mirada de un hombre pálido de aspecto tenebroso y arrogante, en sus manos tenía unos guantes mientras tenia a una mujer entre su entrepierna divirtiéndose con su miembro, su cabello rubio se mostraba totalmente chillón, la larga cabellera del hombre era peinada por los senos de una mujer detrás de él, mientras le hablaba al oído. Sus manos paseaban por el trasero de dos que estaban a su lado dándole de comer, y de un momento a otro interrumpía para tomar una copa y colocarla en sus labios. Una luz de color rojiza entro por la habitación, alumbrando a un pálido hombre, con los ojos rasgados de negro, sus ojos tenían la pupila negra y alrededor mostraba una serie de un extraño color café, debajo de estos caían unas pequeñas marcas moradas, que caían en V en su nariz. Levanto lentamente la mirada con una copa de vino en sus manos, observando a un alto peli plata, de lentes, su cabello amarrado en una coleta y caían dos flequillos rebeldes en su frente, de ojos negros. Vestía un traje de bolsillo largo, con un pantalón militar, y unos botines, su camisa estaba abierta con dos botones, y una corbata un poco desordenada, observaba a su jefe con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—_Kabuto_ —. Hablo lento, con un toque tenebroso en su voz, observando al peli plata que tenía unos papeles en mano. — _¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí? _—.

—_Informes Orochimaru-sama_ —. Hablo respetuoso, comenzando a sacar unos papeles, tomando lentamente algunos para colocarlos en sus piernas. — Tsunade aprobó el proyecto B.E.C.A y no solo eso —. Comento arrogante ante sus investigaciones. — _Luego de años, Uchiha Itachi ha regresado a Tokyo, junto con su familia, será maestro de física en esa escuela, pero al parecer de ese genio, su hermano menor tiene más fama de genio que el propio Itachi._ —. Comentaba restándole importancia. — _¿Qué hará Orochimaru-sama?_ —. Pregunto al ver la cara de impaciencia de Orochimaru.

—_Conoceré a ese niño, ¿Cuál es su nombre?_ —.

—_Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke-kun_ —. Menciono el peli plata con una sonrisa burlona.


End file.
